


Malfoy Pride

by everlovingdeer



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it takes a while, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, but not too much Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlovingdeer/pseuds/everlovingdeer
Summary: “The love of your life has returned,” Scorpius announced arrogantly as he entered the carriage.I rolled my eyes when I heard his voice, not even looking up at him. “Really? But I thought Bradley Wood left school last year?”“You are horrible.” I heard the pout in his voice as he sat down across from me.“Well, you look horrible,” I said back instantly.“We’ve been over this before,” He insisted with a roll of his eyes, “I look handsome.”“No, Louis Weasley is handsome.”





	1. Malfoy Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is old ... being originally from 23/11/2013 but I decided to post it to ao3. It's been mostly untouched

_FIRST YEAR_

Scorpius’ POV

The train pulled into the station and I was one of the first to get off of the train. Not because I was happy to be going home, I was – don’t get me wrong, but so that I could watch the others get off from the train. Or rather I could watch _her _get off of the train and get a final glimpse of her to tide me over the summer. 

My eyes found her the moment she had gotten off from the train and onto the platform as if I was afraid of losing her. She scanned the platform, looking for her family before she found them and made her way over towards them. Unconsciously I found myself mirroring her steps as I pushed through the crowd.

“Scorpius!” I heard Mum call and I startled slightly realising that as I followed her on her path to her parents, I had been led to my own.

“Mum,” I said back quietly, as she pulled me into a hug. 

From over her shoulders, I could watch _her_ as she found her own parents and was pulled into a hug by her own mother. Pulling myself out of my mother’s arms I continued to watch her in what I hoped was a subtle manner. Mum turned her attention back onto Mrs Zabini.

“What’s her name?” Dad asked, making me reluctantly pull my eyes away from her. I hadn’t even heard him approach me. “The girl you’re watching – what’s her name?”

“Why do you want to know?” I asked quietly, looking back at her when Dad looked over in her direction.

“Just thought that I should know my future daughter-in-law’s name,” He said casually. He paused. “You know, someone told me that if she turns when you’re watching then she likes you back. She might not know it yet but she does.”

I looked at him, not believing a single word he said. I was quick to voice it, “That sounds like a load of rubbish.”

“You can ask your mother if you don’t believe me,” he suggested.

Slowly I turned back in her direction, with the tiniest hope in my heart that he was right. That she would turn right back and look at me. But why would she? It’s not as if I had even spoken to her once. My shoulders sagged when she walked away, linking her arms with her parent’s arms without looking back even once.

He clapped a hand onto my shoulder, “Don’t worry about it son, you’ve got six more years left to win her over.” 

Her name left my mouth instantly. 

“What was that?”

“Her name.”

* * *

Normal POV

_SECOND YEAR_

It was hard to believe that the school year was already ending but here the train was pulling into the train station. Looking out of the windows of the carriage, I managed to catch sight of my parents. Giving them a quick wave I settled back into my seat and waited for the train to come to a complete halt. 

When it did I stood and lowered my trunk from the overhead carrier. The moment that my trunk was on the floor I was pulled into a hug, my face smothered by a mass of ginger curls. 

“Rosie,” I said with an affectionate sigh as she squeezed me even tighter. “I promise to write to you alright?”

She finally let me go and went to remove her own trunk. “You promise right? Because I swear that I might die of boredom if you don’t.”

“As if,” I said with a laugh, the two of us grabbing the handles of our trunks and heading out of the carriage. “We both know that you completely adore your family.”

“Just because I adore them doesn’t mean that I won’t be bored, does it?” 

Rose headed off in front of me and I followed her down the train towards the front of the train so we could get onto the platform. We made our way until we stopped at the sound of someone calling my name. Rose glanced back at me curiously and I shrugged my shoulders.

“I’ll catch up to you – go ahead.”

Only when Rose had begun to walk away again did I turn to look at the boy walking towards me, pulling his own trunk behind him. He had hair that was so blond it was almost white as it sat slicked back against his scalp. The closer he got to me, I noticed that his grey eyes were trained onto me. 

“Did you call me?” I asked cautiously as he came to a stop in front of me. 

“You dropped this,” he said as a response. 

I looked down at his outstretched hand to find my sketchbook held in it. I must have dropped it when I was leaving our carriage. Reaching a hand out, I took the book out of his hand, giving him a small smile.

“Thank you,” I trailed off, not knowing his name.

“Scorpius,” He said returning my smile. “Scorpius Malfoy.”

“Thanks again.” 

I turned to walk away from him but I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was weird. It was as if I could still feel his eyes on me. I shook my head, deciding that it was a stupid thought but couldn’t shake off the feeling. Looking back at him, I met Scorpius’ eyes with a curious look. 

His eyebrows rose in surprise before he curled his hand around the handle of his trunk and started to walk towards me, pulling the trunk behind him. Stupid, I thought, turning back with reddened cheeks. Here I was being self-obsessed enough to think that he was still watching me when it made perfectly normal sense for him to just be going in the same direction as me. 

When I finally made my way off of the train I headed over to Rosie who was standing beside her parents. She waved over at me as my parents looked away from hers and ushered me over towards them.

* * *

_THIRD YEAR_

Our carriage was full this year not that I was complaining. It was just different to have all of our friends squeezed into a single carriage so much so that there barely any room to move. I loved my friends, I did, it was just that lately, something had happened over the year to completely brain wash them. They had gone from hating boys because they were gross to going heart eyed over them.

I wasn’t an exception. My eyes had been opened to boys as well but I liked to still think that I had the ability to talk about other things that had nothing to do with boys. But it seemed that most of my friends now lacked that ability. 

“They certainly have matured over the course of this year haven’t they?”

I groaned as soon as the sentence had left one of their mouths, pressing my forehead against the cool glass of the window. Maybe I could fall asleep and avoid this conversation altogether? I closed my eyes.

“What’s the matter with you?” I didn’t need to open my eyes to know that the question was addressed to me.

“Surely you can’t _still_ be having this conversation?” I asked, opening my eyes and removing my forehead from the window. Sitting up properly it turned to face them. “How can you still have things to say on this topic?”

They all rolled their eyes, having heard my stance on the topic before. But they didn’t understand! We didn’t have to talk about boys for ages. I had to admit that I found it fun to talk about boys occasionally. _Occasionally. _But if you talked about them all the time it wasn’t as fun. I glanced over at Rose and saw the irritated look she gave the others. At least someone was on my side.

“Fine,” they relented, “Tell me that you’ve at least noticed Hugo?”

As soon as she had heard the question Rose let out a gag, looking physically repulsed as she faced the other girls. “Merlin, what the hell is wrong with you? That’s disgusting – he’s my brother!” 

She screwed her eyes shut as actual shudders of disgust racked through her body. When she had managed to compose herself, she opened her eyes again now watching everyone apart from me in disbelief.

“Alright fine,” They relented after seeing the severity of Rose’s reaction. “Maybe not Hugo then, but you have to admit that Bradley Wood’s accent is to die for?”

I rolled my eyes. Why was she phrasing a fact as if it was a question? There was no question about it; the boy’s voice alone was heaven sent.

“I think I can feel my brain melting,” I muttered under my breath, then said louder, “Why is it that you always talk about the same handful of boys every time?”

“Fine, different boys then? What about Scorpius Malfoy?” A murmur went through the carriage, “He’s got that slightly unapproachable appeal thing going for him and have you seen the boy when he’s playing quidditch. It’s like -”

The name had me thinking. Scorpius Malfoy; I hadn’t spoken to him at all since our encounter last year. We passed each other in the corridor and shared the occasional glance and nod of acknowledgement from across the hall. But that was the extent of our interaction. What was it about him that seemed to have the ability to turn my friends into twittering first years?

“But Merlin – his eyes? Have you seen his eyes?” The whistle blew as the train came to a halt stopping them from talking about it anymore.

Slowly we all rose to get our things and left the carriage. My thoughts were still stuck on the last sentence though. Scorpius Malfoy’s eyes? What about his eyes? I was so lost in my wondering that I walked passively through the train. It was because I was curious – I had only seen his eyes up close only once before and even then I hadn’t been paying a lot of attention to them. What about them could be so special?

“Oh, watch it!” A voice cautioned softly as I walked straight into someone. I staggered slightly on my feet before managing to stabilise myself. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” I said, tucking some hair behind my ear before looking up. My hand fell away from my face. Well. I guess now I knew what they saw in Scorpius’ eyes. I cleared my throat, “I was just a bit lost in my thoughts.”

I went to walk around him to the door of the train so that I could get down. I was stepping out of the door when I heard him call out behind me. “Have a good summer!”

“You too,” I said quietly but it was probably too quiet for him to hear. He was already walking further into the train. I furrowed my eyebrows; what was he doing?

Shrugging my shoulders slightly I turned my back to him and walked through the train station, smiling when I saw my parents. I tried to focus on them, I really did because after all, I hadn’t seen them in months. But all I could focus on were the startling grey eyes that were occupying my mind. Eyes that I felt like I needed to see again.

Furrowing my eyebrows slightly I turned back around to look at the door that I had exited the train from. I started slightly when I saw him making his way out of the train as well, his eyes scanning the platform. Our eyes locked and I felt instant colour flood my cheeks. I looked away from him quickly.

* * *

_FOURTH YEAR_

“Alright,” Professor Zabini said with a clap of his hands to silence the fourth year potions class. Silence fell across the entire room. “For the next project, I want you to be working in pairs to submit you’re four foot essay. The partners that you get given now will be your partner for the entire year; you are to sit with them throughout the year and any group projects are done with your partner.”

Immediately chatter began to fill the previous silence and I turned to look at Rose as she sat beside me. She was already looking at me with a beaming smile. “Partners?”

She nodded, “Partners,” and turned back to look at Professor Zabini and I did the same. 

“Partners that I assign,” He continued over the noise, instantly ending the chatter and sending a simultaneous groan through the class.

Whenever Professor Zabini would assign our partners he would give us a partner from the opposite house and as you can imagine in a potions class full of only Slytherins and Ravenclaws it doesn’t go down very well. He insisted that he did it encourage inter-house camaraderie but I had a funny feeling that wasn’t the case. I think he was amused by the way that two people were forced to get along together for the sake of their grade. 

Slowly he worked his way through the class list, assigning partners as he went. When my name was called, I pushed my stool back and stood at my desk, waiting for my partner to be announced. I looked around the room at the yet unpartnered Slytherins, already knowing Professor Zabini too well to hope that my partner would be a Ravenclaw.

“Scorpius Malfoy.”

Had I done something to make fate hate me? I was being forced to work in close capacity for two weeks with the one boy whose eyes had yet to leave my mind since the end of last year. Gathering all of my things and putting them into my bag I saw Rose give me an encouraging smile as I left our table to make my way over towards Scorpius.

When I reached his table I was instantly aware of the dirty eyes I was getting from some of the girls who were hoping to be partnered with him. Scorpius turned to watch me as I approached him, Professor Zabini’s voice drifting into the background as his eyes met mine. He pulled out the unoccupied stool beside him and patted it once. Putting my bag on the table I sat down beside him, seeing him turn his attention back to Professor Zabini from the corner of my eye.

I could do this.

Professor Zabini outlined spent the rest of the lesson outlining the details of our project and I took notes, hyper-aware of the male presence beside me. Scorpius would move in his seat every so often making his shoulder brush against mine and I swore that I could feel the heat of his skin even through the layers of clothes separating us.

When the lesson ended I was quick to rise to my feet to try and leave. I had everything packed up but I was stopped before I could even take a step away from the desk by his voice.

“Maybe we should go to the library whilst the projects still fresh in our minds,” He suggested and I heard his voice for the first time today. “We don’t have to do too much – maybe just brainstorm some ideas.”

I nodded and followed after him as he led me in the direction of the library. I was cautious to keep some distance between us so as to avoid accidentally brushing against him. When we arrived at the library he found a table in a secluded part of the room and sat down. I did the same, sitting down across from him. 

Eventually, we were completely silent with various texts spread out across the table. We were both reading separately, keeping to ourselves.

“You know,” He said musingly. He was no longer focusing on the text in front of him and was instead watching me. “You’re really very quiet. You’ve only ever spoken twenty words to me before.”

“I guess that I don’t find you very interesting,” I said glancing up at him to see the corner of his mouth twitch as he suppressed a smile.

“Well, I’ve been told that I’m very interesting.” He locked his amused eyes onto mine, issuing me a silent challenge.

“Interesting compared to a flobberworm maybe.” 

“I can tell that being around you is going to be very bad for my ego.”

“Well they do say that it’s the quiet ones you need to watch out for,” I said with a cheeky grin, the project long forgotten by both of us.

* * *

How had the school year already come to an end I wondered as we were all getting onto the train? Finding an empty carriage we all piled into the carriage and sat down, waiting to take off.

“The love of your life has returned,” Scorpius announced arrogantly as he entered the carriage. 

I rolled my eyes when I heard his voice, not even looking up at him. “Really? But I thought Bradley Wood left school last year?”

“You are horrible.” I heard the pout in his voice as he sat down across from me.

“Well, you look horrible,” I said back instantly. 

“We’ve been over this before,” He insisted with a roll of his eyes, “I look handsome.”

“No, Louis Weasley is handsome.”

“Only because of his veela genes.”

“Actually he-”

“Enough!” Rose cut in loudly, giving the two of us a firm glare. “I don’t want to have to listen to the two of you arguing the entire train journey so find another topic to talk about.” 

And we did. We found something else to talk about and got so invested in the conversation to the point where when we arrived at the station I wondered where the time had gone. That was something that tended to happen when I was with Scorpious; I lost track of my surroundings. 

We walked off of the train and went to go our separate ways. I was standing by my parents when I remembered that I hadn’t yet said goodbye to Scorpius. Turning to look over my shoulder, I sought him out and found his gaze on me. Giving him a smile, I waved.

He waved back, turning red when his dad clapped a hand onto his shoulder.

* * *

_FIFTH YEAR_

Scorpius wasn’t the type of person to stay quiet for a long time. So now, when he had hardly spoken a word for the last twenty minutes was worrying.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, watching him run a hand through his hair. It was a habit of his that emerged when he was completely stressed.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Seriously Scorp,” I said turning in my seat to face him. “What’s your problem?”

“You.” He took hold of one of my arms. “You are my problem.”

“What-”

“Be quiet. Do you know how many boys you unknowingly lead on? How many boys I’ve had to set straight?” Scorpius' anger was legendary but it was terrifying being on the receiving end of it.

“Even if that’s true – which it isn’t.” I glared at him, “How in Merlin’s name is it your responsibility to ‘set them straight’?”

“So you're happy parading around like a common whore?” His hold on my arm tightened

I looked at him in shock. 'Common whore,' I muttered under my breath.

Pulling my arm out of his hold, I stood and brushed him aside. Walking away from him quickly, I made my way to the common room hearing him let out a curse and then the thundering of his footsteps pounding behind me.

Standing before the portrait, I waited for the riddle. I just wanted to be inside the common room with a wall putting as much space between the two of us as possible.

_What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening?_

“A man.”

The portrait swung open and I clambered into the common room quickly, wanting to have the door to the common room shut before Scorpius could sneak in. I went to walk up into my dorm room when I heard a repetitive thumping against the portrait.

“I’m sorry!” Scorpius shouted through the wall and I could just imagine him leaning against the wall, running a hand in agitation through his hair. “I didn’t mean it. I’m just so stressed – please let me in.”

“Answer the riddle arsehole.”

* * *

We hadn't spoken for months now and I doubted we would. He was repentant I knew that and I knew that the words left his mouth before he could stop them but they'd hurt. It was a different story now. At first, I had refused to speak to him because I was hurt but now I was refusing to speak to him because I was stubborn.

I wasn’t speaking to him so I didn’t need to say goodbye to him. Or rather that’s what I was trying to convince myself of anyway. But I was having trouble getting my mind around the idea that not only would I not see him for the entire summer but by then we might have drifted even further apart. 

The entire way towards my parents I had to fight the urge to look back for him. However, the urge became less prominent when I caught sight of my brother. It didn’t disappear it just wasn’t at the forefront of my mind. I ran towards my brother, shrinking the distance between us and threw myself into his arms. 

We were talking as we made our way out of the platform when my brother spoke quietly to me so that our parents didn’t hear his words. “Who’s that boy watching you?” I recognised the protective tone creeping ingot his voice. 

I glanced around the platform as we continued to walk and saw the back of a blond head of hair. “What did he look like?”

“He had pale hair – almost white, even paler skin and grey eyes.” Scorpius. “Do you know them?”

I shrugged and tried to divert his attention, “Anyway – how was your mission?”

“They’re thinking of making me the head Auror.”

* * *

_SIXTH YEAR_

I was sitting the abandoned astronomy tower, on the stairs, tears slowly streaming down my face. The letter in my hand was shaking and I let out a deep breath, folding it and setting it aside. My head fell into my hands. There was no way that he had died. He couldn’t have. 

There was a tentative call of my name from the top of the stairs. I lifted my head from my hands and wiped the trail of tears quick from my cheek. Someone walked down the stairs and settled down beside me. From the corner of my eye I saw their eyes instantly; Scorpius. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked quietly and I still didn’t risk a look at him.

Wordlessly I picked up the letter from my side and handed it to him. He scanned through its content wordlessly.

“So he – he’s just gone?”

I nodded silently, sucking in a ragged breath as I did so. “He went off on an Auror mission and he didn’t come back.”

He shuffled closer towards me quietly, an arm slipping around my shoulder. Wordlessly he pulled me into him, pressing my face against his shirt as I tried to stop my oncoming round of sobs. Wrapping my arms around him I burrowed further into him, feeling him put his chin on the top of my head.

“I don’t care if you still feel a little awkward around me because of what happened last year but whenever you need to cry, you come straight to me alright? I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night – I’ll make sure that you know the password to the common room so that you can come straight to me.” His other hand rubbed soothing circles against my back. “Do you understand?”

I nodded against him. “Will you stay with me tonight?” I asked, not fully processing what I had said until he’d answered.

“Of course I will.”

We were standing in front of the entrance to the common room and I was pondering on giving Scorpious an escape route in case he had changed his mind. He waited patiently before the portrait, becoming obviously annoyed at the riddle. He kept muttering under his breath about how unnecessary the riddle was, why couldn’t Ravenclaw just have a password like every other house?

_At night they come without being fetched, by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?_

“The stars.”

The portrait swung open and I peered into the common room, wondering how I was going to sneak a 6 foot something Slytherin boy into my dorm. Thankfully the common room was deserted meaning that he could just walk into the common room and up the stairs towards my dorm room. The moment that I was in my dorm I collapsed onto my bed as he slid in beside me.

Closing my eyes as I laid down on the bed, I felt him whisper against my temple, “Just go to sleep.”

* * *

“Can you believe that we’ve only got one year left?” I asked as we clambered off of the train. “It seems like we were third years only a few months ago.”

Scorpius alighted from the train first before turning back to take my trunk off from my hands. He set it onto the ground as I stepped off from the train, shooting him a thankful smile as I did so. 

“Remember to write to me if you need a shoulder to cry on,” he reminded me before we were going to have to go our separate ways.

I went to give him a final parting smile when it all came back. Everything that he had done for me this past year, all of the times that he had held me when I was being chased by nightmares about my brother’s death. The countless times that he had been there for me selflessly. He had been my rock; the one thing that I could rely on.

I turned towards him, taking in his confused expression. Tentatively I wrapped my arms around his waist, smiling when he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

_SEVENTH YEAR_

Scorpius’ POV

“You’ve been watching her for over seven years now Scorpius,” My mother said quietly, her voice masked by the commotion at King’s Cross station.

She followed my gaze as I watched her making her way away from the Hogwarts’s express for the final time.

“I know Mum,” I said quietly.

“I would like to get to meet the girl that’s managed to enchant my son so powerfully.” She remarked lightly, having heard all of the stories of the encounters that occurred between the two of us.

“At this rate Mum, that’ll never happen,” I said as she turned to wave at me.

I raised my hand and waved back at her. It was pitiful. _I _was pitiful. Merlin’s beard; I was a Malfoy! I shouldn’t have spent seven years pining after a girl never telling her how I felt. The least I should be able to do was tell her how I feel about her!

“Do something about it,” she suggested quietly and I rolled my eyes.

“What exactly am I supposed to do Mum?”

“Do anything,” Dad said, speaking up for the first time. I turned to look at him. “If you let her go now then you’ll lose her forever. You won’t have Hogwarts as an excuse anymore.”

“If you were me – what would you do?”

“Anything to stop me from losing her. I’d probably run-up to her and kiss her.”

“That’s a lot easier said than done,” I muttered but his words wouldn’t stop echoing through my head.

I’d lose her forever. Was he correct? 

There was a chance that we would grow apart, yes but surely not to the point where I would become nothing more than an outsider looking into her life. Would I have to stand aside and watch her set up her life with some other man?

Unadulterated adrenaline began to course through me as an imagined future played through my head. Her future – the one without me in it. I took off in a run, weaving through the crowd towards her. 

When I was standing behind her, I put my hands on her shoulders making her turn around to face her. She smiled when she made eye contact with me.

“Hey, Scorpious-”

I cut her off, slanting my lips over hers before I lost the courage to do so. The kiss was short, I tried to keep it as short as possible in case she didn’t feel the same way – in case I had just wrecked the friendship that had taken years to build.

I pulled away, looking down at her carefully. Her eyes were still closed and when she opened them they were blatantly showing her confusing.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” I admitted carefully. Seven years exactly, I thought internally.

Her eyes lit up when she processed what I had said. “Really?” I nodded, “Me too.”


	2. Epilogue: 10 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mother!” Scorpius called out, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps. “What have I told you about abducting my wife without telling me anything?”

_10 YEARS LATER_

Scorpius’ mother liked to dote on me. Sometimes much more than she doted on her own son. She treated me like the daughter she never had and whilst I was glad she liked me so much, it drove Scorpious mad. And made him partially jealous, not that he’d admit it to me. I’d been invited round to the manor for brunch with his mother, without Scorpious knowing anything about it. 

“Mrs Malfoy?” I called out, stepping out of the fireplace and looking for the older woman. Dusting myself off I set off down the corridor, waiting for her to respond. 

“I’m in here dear,” she answered and I followed her voice to the dining room.

Mrs Malfoy was already waiting for me, putting down two empty teacups. Hearing the sound of my footsteps, she looked up at me with a smile and gestured for me to take a seat across from her. She sat down as I made my way to the table. Putting my bag on the floor, I sat down across from her, crossing my legs.

“How was work?” She asked, “I hope you don’t mind that I owled your boss to ask for you to get time off? It’s just that you’re so busy that I rarely get to see you.”

“Why would I mind?” I asked, picking the teapot and pouring some tea into both cups. “The department was very busy today and frankly I’m glad to be out of there for a little while.”

“That’s good.” Mrs Malfoy smiled, speaking with a laugh, as I stirred some sugar into my tea. “If you ever need some time off just remind your boss that your mother-in-law is her best friend and I won’t be happy if she makes you work too hard.”

“She reminds me of that enough already.” I raised my cup to my lips, smiling at the older witch. “She’s encouraging me to take some time off.”

“I would encourage you to do the same.” She admitted, offering me a plate of eggs to go with the toast I’d picked up. 

Making a face at the eggs I shook my head, already trying not to gag at the mere sight of them. “Even the sight of eggs has been turning my stomach lately.”

Before I could say another word, she had summoned one of the house-elves and taken the eggs away from the table. My comment had her positively beaming. 

“Is there anything else you’ve been wanting to eat?” She asked when I looked across the already plentiful table.

I went to answer her when a voice called out in pure annoyance from the hallway.

“Mother!” Scorpius called out, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps. “What have I told you about abducting my wife without telling me anything?”

Walking into the room Scorpious sat down in the seat beside me, leaning over to press a kiss to my cheek. He helped himself to a cup of tea.

“How did you know I was here?” I asked, looking up at him.

“I dropped by your work to see you but you weren’t there so I thought you might have felt ill and gone home early.” He narrowed his eyes at his mum. “You weren’t home so I figured you’d be here.”

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t have to abduct my daughter-in-law so often if you lived here.”

Understanding dawned on me and I shared a look with Scorpius. We should have seen it coming. Straightening up in my seat I cleared my throat uncomfortably. 

“Really Mum.” Scorpius shook his head, “You can’t just spring something like this on us.”

“I’m not springing anything on you,” she insisted. “At the end of the day, it’s still your decision. But your father and I _do _think it’s a good idea for the two of you to move back into the manor.”

“Mum –”

“Just think about it for a minute, she’s going through a really important and scary time right now. You both need someone to help you.”

“Mrs Malfoy –”

“Sweetheart, the first pregnancy can be a scary one and you need someone.” She leaned across the table to take a hold of one of my hands with both of hers. “Your own mother’s not near enough for you to be able to contact her if something happens and well you’re my daughter as well.”

“Don’t try and guilt her into this mother,” Scorpius interjected, releasing my hand from his mother’s hold. Setting a hand on my stomach, I turned to face him. “I don’t think we should move back in.”

“Scorpius,” I said gently, making him turn to look at me. He started at my tone and turned to face me, his expressing freezing at the sight of my puppy dog eyes.

“You cannot be serious about this.”

“It makes sense. Your mum has a point.” I shrugged. “Besides, it’s a tradition.”

“That’s perfect!” Mrs Malfoy clapped her hands enthusiastically. “I’ll have your old room made up again and then when you’ve moved in we can talk about getting the nursery sorted out again.”

Scorpius tuned out of his mother’s ramblings to set a hand on top of the one I had on my stomach. He squeezed my hand, looking down at our two hands.

“Are you sure about this?”

I nodded with a small smile. “I am.”


End file.
